Tank-mekian Build
Appearence: *Height: Tallest (More health, less speed) *Body Type: Small (Stronger ki blasts, weaker strike/basic attack) Attributes: *Health: 100 (34%) *Ki: 20 (6%) *Stamina: 70 (23%) *Basic Attack: 10 (3%) *Strike Super: 0 *Ki Super: 100 (34%) Equipment: *Body: New Hide Battle Costume (Or anything that increases health and ki blast) *Legs: New Hide Battle Costume *Hands: New Hide Battle Costume *Feet: New Hide Battle Costume *Accessory: Doesn't matter * Z-Soul: I'm neither Kami nor Piccolo now.../This is the true form of the Shadow Dragon leader! Skill Set: *Super 1: Maximum Charge *Super 2: Any Ki super you are comfortable using/Fighting Pose F *Super 3: Any Ki super you are comfortable using/Fighting Pose J *Super 4: Super Drain/Hyper Drain *Ultimate 1: Any Ki ultimate you are comfortable using/Unlock Potential (DLC 3) *Ultimate 2: Any Ki ultimate you are comfortable using *Evasion Skill: Mach Dash Description: This build is for people who like to fight tough enemies in high star PQs but hate dying. This build is intended for PvE, but could be a decent option for PvP. This build is intended for both online and offline play. To take full advantages of namekian race bonuses, character height should be maxed, Health at 100, and every battle item should be all-health items (i.e. All-Regen M, and All-Energy M, L, and Z), as namekians gain more potent capsules in battle. Since namekians gain health regen when at 70% health by default, the health regen of the Kami/Piccolo Z-Soul will give even more tankiness, especially with auto guard, so long as you conserve your ki and stamina (using Hyper Drain will fix this downside). Alternatively, Omega Shenron's Z-Soul provides essentially a second health bar due to health recovery when low, no stagger for a set amount of damage, and a huge Ki Super boost. Use this Z-Soul if you are a more aggressive player who likes to constantly be on the front lines of the fight. The skills of this build are pretty open to interpretation, as the main form of damage are Ki blasts. Two of your supers are entirely up to you, as long as they are Ki supers. As a suggestion, you can use either Fighting Pose F, J, or both to focus more on defense rather than offense. Ki ultimates are entirely up to you, but if you want to replace ultimate skill variety with an offense boost, choose Unlock Potential (if you have the DLC). The only required skills are a Ki charging skill, a drain skill, and Mach Dash. Use Super Drain if you like getting up close and personal with basic attack+Ki ultimate combos, or use Hyper Drain if you like to sit back and spam Ki. Mach Dash is an exceptional evasive, as it gives decent invincibility frames, it is a fast and aim-able maneuver with a reasonable trajectory, and gives a speed reinforcement to counter a namekian's low base speed. If aimed correctly, any Ki ultimate can be evaded with this skill. With this build, you will be able to laugh death in the face while vaporizing it with a Ki blast. Its pretty much a Deadpool fan's wet dream.